The beginning of a beautiful love story
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: Takes place just after Blu and Jewel had freed all of the Birds from the smuggler's plane. But after all the Birds are gone, what happens next? Blu can't fly and can't escape. Jewel is still in the plan with Blu, can she do anything to help him escape?


**The beginning of a beautiful love story**

**Hello everyone of FanFiction. My name is Ricardo Mendez and I will be writing stories of Rio. My stories will not contain lemons or inappropriate language. Anyway, this is my first story. It's based just after Blu had freed everyone from the cages on the smugglers plane.**

**Well, I've talked enough. Enjoy the story.**

"We've gotta go! Come one!" Jewel said pulling his wing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blu yelled getting out of her wing, still not being able to fly so Jewel walked over and tried to comfort him.

"Um its okay, we'll figure this out together, right?" Jewel said comforting as she put her wing out. Just then Nigel came out of nowhere and pinned Blu down.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Nigel cackled as he grabbed Blu's throat.

"LET HIM GO!" Jewel yelled angrily.

Jewel tried to push Nigel off Blu but Nigel was to strong and easily he pushed her back making her hit the wall and a cage fell down on her left wing.

"OW!" Jewel winced in pain.

"JEWEL!" Blu yelled worriedly.

"Ow, my wing." Jewel said in pain.

"Oh pity… now we have two useless flightless birds." Nigel laughed.

Nigel then tightened his grip on Blu's throat, getting ready for the kill but Blu saw the fire extinguisher and the cable on it which he used to escape. Blu stretched out his left talon grabbed the hook and pulled it, struggled a little, but managed to put it on Nigel's talon.

"Huh?" Nigel said confused, looking down.

"Not cool man, not cool!" Blu pulled the pin out setting of the extinguisher and Nigel went flying out of the plane screaming.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… oh no!" Nigel then noticed he got free but he saw the plane propeller's coming right at him. "AHHHHHH!"

Just then the plane started falling down and Jewel started slipping out. She panicked as she tried to crawl back up with her good wing.

"Blu!" she screamed for help. "NO!"

Before Blu could grab her, she fell down, flapping one wing, trying to fly.

Blu then realised he was dead, either way, so he then closed his eyes and jumped after her as Blu was falling, he had a flash back of when he was a chick falling from his tree. Blu opened his eyes, screaming, he then grabbed on to Jewel in his wings as they both slowly spun around falling.

"BLU your crazy, what are you doing?!" Jewel said surprised.

"I'm not going to let you go! We're chained to each other birds remember?" Blu replied.

Jewel couldn't believe what Blu just said as she realized he loved her. Shocked and touched by Blu's risk, she pushed her beak into his in a passionate kiss. Blu was wide eyed and surprised but he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Blu then felt his heart beating and beating a lot faster, he let Jewel go in his wings, he gently gripped Jewel in his talons and opened his wings and started flying just before he hit the sea.

"Oh wow," Blu said noticing he was flying.

"BLU, YOU'RE FLYING!" Jewel yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, your right, I'm flying. I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" Blu replied.

"Woo-hoo! WHA!" Blu almost crashed into a cable car but quickly dodged and started to fly back to the airport.

"You alright down there?" Blu asked looking down.

"Yeah, but my wing, it hurts, please Blu, do something." Jewel cried.

"Hang on, Jewel, we're almost there."

###

At the airport, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were all upset about the loss of their macaws. Fernando who was resting on the wing of a plane saw something.

"Linda!" Fernando said pointing to the sky. They all looked when suddenly they saw Blu flying down with Jewel.

"Blu? It's Blu, Tulio! It's Blu, and he is flying! My Blu is flying!" Linda smiled happily, seeing her faithful companion coming down.

Blu landed and gently put Jewel down on the runway and the three quickly ran over to them. Linda gasped as she noticed Jewel's wing.

"Here, let me see." Tulio said offering his hands, Jewel got scared still not trusting humans and shuffled a bit backwards, but Blu put a wing on her and a smile meaning everything will be fine. Jewel relaxed as Tulio gently picked her up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you… we need to get back to the aviary now!" Tulio said quickly.

"How do we get there?" Linda asked.

"We have the float" Fernando said gesturing his hand at the float that Linda almost destroyed.

"Quick, get in the float." Tulio said.

They all ran into the float; Tulio gently put Jewel in Linda's hands and started driving back to the aviary. On the journey there, Blu was standing on Linda's shoulder happy to see her but looked at Linda with a confused face.

"Oh the clothes, we had to sneak into Carnival." Linda explained.

Blu nodded and looked down at Jewel who was lying in Linda's hands crying in pain. Blu flew over onto Linda's arm and put a wing over Jewel.

"Are you doing okay?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, but the pain, Blu it's unbearable, what if I never fly again?" Jewel cried.

"Don't worry, Jewel, you'll be back in the air again, don't worry, we'll be there soon." Blu replied.

Finally they arrived at the aviary and quickly rain inside, Linda and Tulio got changed into their regular clothes and Tulio brought Jewel into the operation room while Blu was standing on Fernando's shoulder with Linda since Tulio requested they stayed there.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Fernando said, Blu gently rubbed his head against Fernando's face.

"So do you forgive me for taking you?" Fernando asked.

Blu flew over to a notepad with a pencil and wrote a note to Fernando.

_No, I don't forgive you, I thank you, because of you I can now fly and now Jewel loves me._

"I hope she loves me anyway," Blu thought.

###

In the operating room, Jewel was lying on the table while Tulio was looking for his stuff. As much as Jewel didn't want Tulio to attend her, she didn't really have a choice. Tulio then gently picked up Jewel and put her bad wing into a x-ray machine. Jewel got scared and made a weak squawk.

'It's okay, Jewel. Don't get scared, it's just scanning your wing, see?"

Tulio said as he showed the x-ray picture of Jewel's wing and showed it to her/

"Wow that's clever." Jewel said to herself.

"Okay Jewel, I have to start operating now, ready?" Tulio asked.

Jewel nodded as a yes.

###

After about an hour of waiting, Blu was sitting on Linda's leg slightly, looking sad and happy.

"You love her don't you, Blu?" Linda asked.

Blu nodded as a yes, and tried to put on a smile.

"Well, Blu, listen, believe it or not I have also found love." Linda smiled.

Blu put on a confused face and put his wings up as a "WHO?"

"Tulio, Blu I know we have only known each other for two days, but it seems that were are meant for each other, so Blu, I have decided to sell the old bookstore and open a new one here." Linda finished, so then she put out her fist to Blu, he pumped it with his head and they both performed a special handshake, then Tulio walked out of the operating room with Jewel in his hands and a bandage around her wing.

"How is she?" Linda inquired.

"Well I did the best I could, her wing should heal in three weeks and it should take one more week in order to get its strength back." Tulio replied which made Jewel sigh sadly. Tulio put Jewel in the fake jungle with Blu on his shoulder where Blu and Jewel first met.

"You can go in too, Blu, if you like." Tulio offered, Blu smiled and flew in to give Jewel some company. Tulio left and closed the door. Blu walked around and saw Jewel staring into a pond, looking at her reflection.

"Hey, Jewel!" Blu said

"Oh, hey, Blu." She replied

"Are you feeling, alright?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Jewel sighed. "It'll be one month before I can fly again, its barely been one day and I'm already going mad." Jewel said sadly.

"Maybe, I can help with that" Blu smiled.

"What do you mea-whoa!"

Blu gently gripped Jewel and flew around the room as much as he could. Blu was enjoying his new flight ability while Jewel was giggling. After a few seconds, Blu put Jewel back down on the floor.

Blu stood in front of Jewel and said: "How was that, I know its not the same but-"

"It was fine, Blu, thank you." Jewel smiled.

Blu and Jewel shared a hug for the first time, even though she could only hug with one wing, Blu broke the hug and had to ask her something.

"Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Yeah?" She replied

"We are together now aren't we?" Blu asked a little fearful of what Jewel would do to him.

"Of course we are, why do you think I kissed you?" Jewel asked.

"Well, I thought that was just a moment-" Blu didn't get the chance to finish when Jewel quickly got him off from his sentence.

"No, Blu, it wasn't. I kissed you because I love you, you jumped after me, even though you couldn't fly just to be with me a couple of more seconds, that's the nicest and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." Jewel finished hugging him once again.

"No, Jewel, thank you." Blu replied.

"For what?" Jewel asked.

"For fiving me the ability to fly," Blu smiled.

"No problem, I'm sorry about our argument last night." Jewel said.

"Me too… speaking of that, what were you going to ask me?" Blu inquired.

"Well, I was going to ask you to come to the Jungle with me." Jewel answered.

"You liked me then?" Blu asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, I didn't at first, but when we shared a dance, I started to like you. I wished we could of kissed at the club though." Jewel replied.

"Yeah, to be honest, I was going to tell you I love you on the tram, but I ended up saying I have beautiful eyes instead of yours then I choked on a petal." Blu said which made Jewel chuckle.

"Well I know it's early but I could do with a sleep since we were up all night, coming?" Jewel asked.

"Sure, do you want me to carry you?" Blu offered.

"No, no, I'll use those pegs." Jewel replied.

Jewel made her way towards the tree; Blu however quickly ran in front of her and blocked her way. "Are you sure? I don't mind, honest."

Jewel shook her head in response. "No, Blu, It's fine, really.

Blu flew into the hollow while Jewel climbed up and he and Jewel lied in a fake nest and tried to have a little sleep. Jewel curled herself up in her wings, lying on her side. Jewel turned around where she could see Blu, lying on his back, looking at the hollow's ceiling.

_"I wish, he wouldn't feel so nervous around me."_ Jewel thought. A smile crept on Jewel's beak as she had an idea.

Jewel started to shiver on purpose, hoping to get Blu's attention. As Blu was getting comfy, Blu turned around and saw Jewel shivering. Blu thought she would be cold since the a/c was on high.

"Are you okay there?" Blu asked.

"I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold." Jewel shivered as she tried to warm herself up, and also trying to hide her smile.

Blu thought of an idea, but he was scared that Jewel might hurt him, but he couldn't stand to see her freezing.

"Um, Jewel, come here." Blu said.

"W-W-Why?" Jewel replied still shivering, deep down everything seemed to be going as plan.

"Just come here," Blu said again.

"Um, o-ok."

Jewel slowly scooted over to him until her back was touching Blu's body. Blu then slowly put his wings around her.

"Blu, what are you?... Oh" Jewel closed her eyes and began to relax.

Blu gently wrapped his wings around Jewel, she rested her head above his neck as was feeling better already.

"Feel better?" Blu asked.

"Very, thank you, aren't you cold?" Jewel said.

"Nah, I lived in Minnesota far too long to be cold." Blu replied.

As Jewel was getting comfy, she turned her head around then noticed Blu looking a little fearful. "What's wrong, are you scared of me?"

"N-n-no… y-y-yes, sorry I was just trying to make you feel comfy." Blu was about to let her go but she gently grabbed one of his wings with her good wing, and kept it over her body.

"Blu it's sweet that your keeping me warm. Why? Do you think you're doing something wrong?" Jewel inquired.

"Well, I just remembered two days ago when you attacked me." Blu replied.

"But things are different now, so don't worry you little goofball." Jewel teased.

"Hey, I am not a goofball" Blu protested making Jewel chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep." Jewel finished as she got comfy.

Blu and Jewel drifted off to sleep, meanwhile in the camera room Tulio had just noticed something on the video tape.

"Oh dear, um Linda, come in here." Tulio called.

"Yeah?" She replied coming into the room.

"Well it turns out Blu and Jewel didn't make two days ago, look." Tulio mentioned. Linda watched the tape and noticed that they were fighting, not falling in love.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait," Linda said.

"So are you still moving here?" Tulio inquired.

"Yep, I brought the bookstore and ordered all my stuff from Mineesota to come here." Linda smiled.

"It's good that you're staying." Tulio said.

"Yeah, well me and you are together now." Linda replied.

"Yeah, I guess, plus if you stay that means you will not never see Blu again when we release him into the Jungle." Tulio replied. "That's if he does."

"Yeah, I guess." Linda said.

###

After a while of sleeping Blu woke up and saw Jewel wasn't there but he heard a slight splashing. He got up and saw her in the pond washing herself. Blu saw her and thought she looked beautiful, but he felt it was wrong to watch her bathe and was about to walk off but Jewel called him back.

"Blu is that you?" Jewel called out.

"Um, sorry, I'll leave." Blu replied.

"Blu, its okay, I don't mind if you watch me bathe, honest, come join me." Jewel said nicely.

"Um okay."

Blu slowly walked into the pond but he didn't really know how to preen himself normally. Linda would clean Blu for him.

"Um, Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, still preening herself.

"I don't want to seem like an idiot, but I don't know how to preen myself." Blu said slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay, I'll help." Jewel smiled, she went behind Blu and picked up on his wings to demonstrate. "Okay, Blu, it's easy, just use your beak and rub it down your feathers and pick out the bad ones, it's easy." Jewel said as she let him try it on his own.

"Wow, this is pretty easy." Blu said preening himself.

"Told you," Jewel smiled.

As they both cleaned themselves, Tulio entered the room. "Blu, Jewel, come with me."

Both of them hopped on his arm and went into Tulio's office and set them both on the table.

"So, Jewel, do-" Blu was about to say something but Tulio shoved some medicine into his mouth.

"Linda told me to give you those" Tulio smiled.

"Ewwwww" Blu moaned in disgust.

"What's that, you sick or something?" Jewel inquired.

"No, it keeps me healthy," Blu replied.

"Wish they made stuff for the pain in my wing." Jewel said.

"They did, its called pain killers." Blu said.

"Okay, Jewel, I need to check your wing." Tulio said.

Jewel slowly extended her wing to Tulio who slowly stroked it even though she still had doubts, she felt she could trust him.

"Looks like its healing well, if you're in pain, I can give you a needle." Tulio offered.

"Needle?" Jewel said as she cocked her head.

"It's to take the pain away." Blu explained.

Jewel nodded so Tulio slowly placed a needle in her wing and gave her a shot.

"That should make it stop," Tulio smiled as he picked them both up and put them in the fake jungle. Before he could close the door Blu flew up to the entrance.

"Listen, Jewel, I was going to go out to find our friends to let them know you and me are alright."

"Okay, but be quick." Jewel replied.

Blu flew out of the fake jungle and left the aviary to find his toucan, canary, and cardinal friends.

###

After a while Blu flew back to the club which was rebuilt after the fight between birds and monkeys. Blu was talking to Rafael, Nico, and Pedro about what happened after they left the plane.

"So you finally felt the rhythm in your heart." Rafael smiled.

"You're fifteen years late," Nico said.

"How's the hot wing?" Pedro inquired.

"She's fine, but it will be a month before she can fly again. Well I have to go back now." Blu said as he was about to take off.

"Wait, before you go, we want you to meet our friends. HEY GUYS COME OVER HERE!" Rafael shouted from the new bar. A black hawk and a red macaw flew over to Rafael.

"Yeah?" The hawk asked.

"Blu, this is Ricardo, and Rapper, guys this is Blu, the guy who saved us." Rafael said giving introductions.

"Hi," Blu said holding his right talon out.

"Hey," The hawk known as Rico replied shaking his talon.

"Sup," the red macaw known as Rapper replied with a hip hop voice also shaking his talon.

"Well, I got to go, bye." Blu murmured.

###

As Blu was flying back to the aviary to see his new girlfriend, he heard a familiar voice from the club. "Hey, Blu, wait up."

Blu froze in mid-air and saw it was the black hawk named Rico, Rafael had introduced. "Oh, hi, Ricardo is it?"

"Yeah, but call me Rico," he replied.

"Okay, so what's up?" Blu asked.

"I was wondering if I could meet your girlfriend." Rico questioned.

"Um sure, follow me." Blu agreed.

As the macaw and hawk were flying, Blu told the story of what happened after everyone left, they finally arrived at the aviary through a window where Tulio and Linda were drinking coffee. Blu landed down next to Linda while Tulio was looking at Rico.

"Oh, a black hawk, I haven't seen one of these in a long time." Tulio started making squawking noises while Rico just moved back.

"Yo, Blu, what's this guy doin?" Rico slightly panicked, but all they could hear was Rico squawking.

"Wow, still know how to communicate with them" Linda said.

"Yeah, all you do is flap and squawk." Tulio replied.

"…Eh?" Rico asked confused.

Blu and Rico flew into the fake jungle where they saw Jewel sitting down on the ground and eating a mango.

"Hey, Jewel, I'm back." Blu greeted.

"Oh, hey, Blu." Jewel replied hugging him. "Who's your friend?" she said breaking the hug.

"Oh, this is Rico, Rafael's friend. Rico this is my… my… my…" Blu tried to say it but was still getting used to him and Jewel being a couple which made Jewel chuckle.

"I'm Jewel," she replied sweetly as she put her talon out. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Rico replied as they shook talons, then Jewel for no reasons started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Blu asked.

"You two look a like," Jewel chuckled.

"We do?" hey both said simultaneously looking at each other.

"Yeah," Jewel laughed.

"Well, Blu told me about what happened, I am sorry to hear about your wing." Rico said.

"Thanks, I just miss flying, that's all." Jewel replied.

"Well it's getting late, I'm going to go home, bye, I'll see you around some time!" Rico said as he left the aviary.

"Bye, he seems like a nie guy." Jewel said.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some sleep, coming?" Blu yawned.

"Yeah, but can you carry me, I have a little trouble climbing the pegs?" Jewel requested.

"Sure," Blu replied as he picked her up.

Blu flew up to their fake tree and both of them got in the nest getting ready to sleep.  
"Mind if I could with you again?" Jewel asked.

"Sure," Blu said, extending his wings open.

Jewel went over to Blu and got comfy on his body, both of them lying side-ward as Blu wrapped his wings around her. As they were both getting comfy, Jewel made a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Blu asked,

"I'm just a little depressed being stuck on the ground," Jewel replied.

"Now you know how I felt the past fifteen years." Blu said smiling.

"Ha-ha very funny." Jewel said sarcastically. "It's just that its like we have switched sides. You couldn't fly, and I could, now it's the other way around." Jewel said sadly.

"I know what will cheer you up." Blu grinned.

"What?" Jewel asked.

Blu placed his right talon under hers and started tickling her toes with his.

"Blu," Jewel giggled.

"You like that?" Blu asked.

"Oh please stop," Jewel continued giggling.

"But I'm enjoying myself." Blu replied.

Jewel tried to move but Blu had his grip on his wings tight around her. But Blu got bored so he stopped and Jewel turned around to meet his face.

"Are you cheered up now?" Blu asked happily.

"Much, thank you," Jewel sighed. "Hey, Blu, loosen your wings a little" Jewel asked.

"Um Okay,"

Blu unwrapped his wings from her a little and she turned around and wrapped her good wing around his back pressing her chest into his and resting her head jut below his.

"There we go, now we're both comfy and warm." Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, that feels better than before." Blu replied.

"Hey, Blu, I was wondering, when my wing heals, are you going to come back to the jungle with me too?" Jewel asked.

"Well, I am a little scared but yeah, I want to, but I don't think I will do well out there." Blu replied.

"Blu, it's okay, I'll help you live like the rest of us, just relax and I will show you how to live in the jungle." Jewel said as they shared a quick kiss.

"Thanks, Jewel." Blu smiled, as he enjoyed the kiss from Jewel. "We just had our second kiss."

"Indeed." Jewel smiled. "So, Blu, I have a question for you?"

"Okay, what's up?" Blu asked.

"Well, why did you come back for me?" Jewel asked. Blu was a little surprised by the question, Jewel had asked him. What he didn't know, it was another trick from Jewel to get him to say those three special words.

"Why did I come back for you?" Blu said, repeating her question.

"Yeah, why?" Jewel asked her again.

"Well, I… um… I cam back… because… I… I… I…" Blu tried to get the words out.

"Yes, he is going to say it!" Jewel thought excitedly.

"I… I… I love you, Jewel." Blu finally got it out.

"Well, guess what, Blu?" Jewel asked.

"What?" Blu replied.

"I love you too." Jewel smiled.

###

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks had past and Blu was flying through the forest looking for a home for him and Jewel to live in. "Hm, I like this home, yes I think I'll live here." Blu said to himself.

"Hey, Blu." a hawk greeted Blu as he landed on a branch.

"Rico, good to see you again." Blu said

"You too, so you living here?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, you live near here?" Blu inquired.

"I live right there," Rico said gesturing a wing. "We could be neighbours, just don't wake me early in the morning."

"You got it," Blu replied. "Hey Rico, listen, if you see Nico or Pedro, can you do me a favour and tell them I'm ready."

"You got it." Rico smiled.

Blu sighed and looked at the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Rico said.

'Yeah, I hope, life will be peaceful." Blu replied.

"Don't worry, Blu. Whenever I have problems, I go to The Christ Redeemer Statue, to think about things." Rico said.

"Reassuring," Blu smiled at the hawk, and proceeded to fly back home.

After Blu found his home, he flew back to the fake jungle and saw Jewel sitting at the pond's edge splashing her talons in the water.

"Honey, I'm back." Blu greeted.

"Hi, Blu, did you find us a home?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, and it's beautiful, you'll love it." Blu grinned. "And plus I have got a surprise for you too."

"You have? What is it then?" Jewel asked excitedly.

Blu then clicked his wing tips like fingers then the disco ball came down but not playing a tune, then the two samba birds known as Nico and Pedro came out of a bush and started singing.

_"Can I, can I save you from you (yeah)  
Cause you know there's something  
Missing and that champagne you've  
Been sipping not suppose to make you  
Different all the time."_

"Blu, what's all this?" Jewel asked.

"Well you said you wanted to go to the club and again, and since you're stuck here, I'd thought I'd bring the party to you." Blu smiled.

"Wow, you did all this for me?" Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, so you wanna dance?" Blu asked as he held out his wing to Jewel.

"Sure," Jewel replied taking his wing with her good wing, so the two love birds danced together like last time, except Jewel couldn't fly in the air this time, so after a long five minutes of dancing, Nico finished his lyrics and he and Pedro left while Blu and Jewel went back into their tree ready to cuddle.

###

**One week and 6 days later**

Finally it was almost the day, Jewel would be free, Tulio had removed her bandages from her wing so she could stretch it, but still wouldn't be able to fly yet. Blu was sitting against the wall in his hollow, with Jewel lying on top of his body as Blu had his wings around her.

"So tomorrow's the day honey." Jewel said breaking the silence.

"Yep," Blu replied.

"Nervous?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah," Blu admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how to live like the rest of us," Jewel said sweetly.

"Thanks, Jewel." Blu said as he kissed her head to her delight.

Blu looked at Jewel's feathery crown. He wanted to stroke them with his wing, but he was fighting the urge not to. Jewel turned her head where she could see Blu staring at her.

"You wanna stroke me, don't you?" Jewel said, smiling.

"What… no… why would I want to do that?" Blu lied, still feeling nervous around Jewel.

"I mean, your not a dog… why would I-" Blu was cut off by Jewel.

"Blu, Blu! It's okay, I don't mind if you stroke me." Jewel said.

"So can I?" Blu asked nervously.

"Of course." Jewel granted.

Blu lifted his left wing from over Jewel's body, and gently stroked her head slowly. "Wow, you feel so soft." Blu said as a compliment.

"Why thank you." Jewel replied.

Blu and Jewel continued to stare out of their fake manmade tree hollow, as Blu, continued to stroke her light blue head feathers.

"You like stroking my head don't you." Jewel giggled.

"Want me to stop?" Blu asked.

"No, I actually enjoy it, I'm really comfy here." Jewel sighed, leaning her head down on Blu's chest with her eyes closed, enjoying every moment of being in Blu's warmth.

"So Blu," Jewel said, turning her head again, feeling his bushy blue feathers. "Do you still feel nervous around me?"

"Yes, a… a little." Blu replied slightly embarrassed.

"That is actually, kind of cute. But you don't have to feel nervous around me, we're together, Blu." Jewel said smiling.

"I know, I still can't believe I'm with you." Blu said stopping his wing from stroking Jewel's head and putting his left wing, back over her body. "Jewel, can I just say, you're so beautiful."

Jewel giggled in response and delight. "Why thank you, Blu. You're not so bad yourself."

"Did I tell you they're making a tower in the forest?" Blu asked.

"No, what kind of a tower?" Jewel asked, turning her head sideways.

"A tower to help watch over all the birds and to keep smugglers out, they called it the blu bird sanctuary, and they added a picture of me on it." Blu smiled.

"Wow, I didn't think humans cared for us that much." Jewel smiled.

"You would be surprised." Blu replied.

###

The day was here when Jewel would be released back home. Tulio just finished checking Jewel's wing.

"Yep, fully healed, are you ready to go home now?" Tulio asked.

Jewel squawked happily and jumped into his hands. Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando all reached the top of the tower, Linda, Tulio and Fernando were all wearing the same shirt representing the tower. Jewel was still in Tulio's hands, she flapped her wings taking off into the sky for the first time in a month.

Blu and Linda did their handshake one last time. Linda stroked Blu's head as he took off into the sky a little sad but happy that he would be with the girl that he loved.

"That's my big brave boy," Linda said as the three all watched as Blu and Jewel flew off into the sky. Tulio placed his hands on her shoulder, and Fernando's and she in turn put on hand on Tulio's and another on Fernando's.

"I believe I promised you how to survive in the jungle." Jewel said.

"Yeah, indeed, lead the way, my gem of the forest." Blu replied.

###

The next day, Blu and Jewel had already adjusted to their new life together in the Jungle. They both had decided to visit the beach together. Blu and Jewel ran across the beach, laughing and giggling while holding wings with each other.

_Woke up this morning feelin' fine  
Had something special on my mind  
Last night I met a new girl in the neighborhood, whoa yeah  
Something tells me I'm into something good  
(Something tells me I'm into something)_

_She's the kind of girl who's not too shy  
And I can tell I'm her kind of guy  
She danced close to me like I hoped she would  
(She danced with me like I hoped she would)  
Something tells me I'm into something good  
(Something tells me I'm into something)_

_We only danced for a minute or two  
But then she stuck close to me the whole night through  
Can I be fallin' in love?  
(She's everything I've been dreamin' of)  
She's everything I've been dreamin' of_

_I walked her home and she held my hand  
I knew it couldn't be just a one-night stand  
So I asked to see her next week and she told me I could  
(I asked to see her and she told me I could)  
Something tells me I'm into something good  
(Something tells me I'm into something)  
(Something tells me I'm into something, ahhh)_

_I walked her home and she held my hand  
I knew it couldn't be just a one-night stand  
So I asked to see her next week and she told me I could  
(I asked to see her and she told me I could)  
Something tells me I'm into something good  
(Something tells me I'm into something, ahhh)_

_I walked her home and she held my hand  
I knew it couldn't be just a one-night stand  
So I asked to see her next week and she told me I could  
(I asked to see her and she told me I could)  
Something tells me I'm into something good  
(Something tells me I'm into something)  
I'm into something good, oh yeah  
I'm something good, something good, something good_

"Blu, I love you." Jewel said, as they both stopped running together. Jewel moved her wings around the back of Blu's neck.

"Jewel, I love you, too." Blu said, as he moved his wings around her back.

The two lovebirds locked their beaks into each other's and kissed patiently. They had did it. Blu and Jewel now have learned they were meant for each other when they first met and can now be with each other and never let each other go as long as they will love.

Maybe this new life will be a good one for Blu.

**My first story is complete. Thanks for reading. Blu and Jewel have began their new life in Rio together and hopefully it will be a peaceful one. Oh and here's a couple of notes.**

**Rico the black hawk is made by me and my only. If you want to use it, please ask for permission.**

**Rapper the red macaw is owned by author: Rapper the red macaw. He agreed to let me use his character in my story.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Sequel called "Rio the series" is coming next. Stay tuned.**


End file.
